Take on Me
by Kijikun1
Summary: Jade's only slightly obsessed with the manga Alternia Bound and the candy red eyed troll that stars in it. Only slightly.
1. Reading and Dreaming

Title: Take on Me (1/?)

Rating: R (overall)

Pairing: Jade/Karkat

A/N: WIP

Summary: Jade's only slightly obsessed with the manga Alternia Bound and the candy red eyed troll that stars in it. Only slightly.

* * *

A young woman named Jade Harley sits in a Starbucks - she likes their green tea fraps - reading the newest issue of her favorite manga, Alterniastuck

Jade is a great many things. She's top of her class. She's a good granddaughter to her aging and slightly - eccentric - grandfather (who often goes on about video games that destroy the world and strange aliens). She's the kind of girl that does math for fun and is better friends with her dog than any person.

She's also a complete and utter fangirl. And she thinks she should really not read this in public when she wants to squee loudly every few pages.

It's pouring down rain though, and she doesn't want her precious new manga to get wet. So she's hold up in Starbucks trying her best to pretend to be a mature young woman that doesn't make high pitch noises over her favorite male character. It's just that he's too precious for words or anything rational.

Her favorite character is one Troll - that's the name of the alien race that star in the book, Jade thinks its an odd name but she figures it's a mistranslation - named Karkat Vantas. He's only a year or so older than Jade herself if you convert into years (which she has) and Jade thinks if more guys near her age looked like him she'd be more interested in dating. Of course, Karkat doesn't look really human. None of the Trolls really do.

The grey skin, horns, and pointed teeth really does something for her.

Okay, she likes his shouty but secretly sweet and soft personality too, but the artist really outdid herself when she drew Karkat.

Sipping her drink, Jade turns a page. In the manga, Karkat has just joined the ranks of the Threshecutioners and Jade's pretty eager to see where this takes him. What will this mean for his relationship with the pretty 'girl' troll Terezi? Will this cause problems with his Moiralage with Subjugglator Gamzee?

She's sure time and further translated volumes will tell. She just wishes that there was a glossary or notes or something at the back of each volume. Troll society was complicated and the manga drops all sorts of words like she should know them. Translation issues, she guesses.

The book is only in its third volume but Jade already likes it more than this Mangaka's last book. It had been a very short two volume manga that seems to have been a prequel to this one. But other than the rather intense relationship the main character had with a female follower there hadn't been much to it that interested Jade. It'd been way too dark and hopeless for her liking.

Jade figures she should really be working on class work as she sits waiting for the rain to stop. Instead she winds up reading the whole volume in one sitting. Her butt is numb and her drink has gone runny and she'll have to take the late ferry back home. And get a lecture from her grandfather.

But SO worth it.

Jade collects her things and tucks the manga safely into her bag. She leaves an extra tip for taking up a table so long and head out into the lengthening shadows. Maybe she feels just a little lonely as she walks down the street towards the ferry dock - or maybe she just wishes she could really meet Karkat Vantas.

* * *

A young troll named Karkat Vantas sits in his respiteblock trying to get his shit together. He's lucky they don't cull trolls for 'mutant' blood colors anymore, but there are still a ton of other shit you can get culled for. Like being seen freaking out in your respiteblock at the Threshecutioners academy, because you dreamed about that human female again.

Human's are a race on one of the planets the Empire is seeking to conquer. Karkat isn't sure why, human's seem like a pretty pathetic aliens. Hardly a threat and the planet doesn't have any resources the Empire doesn't have on other planets. One does not question the motives of Her Imperious Condescension. Not if a troll had any sense in his thinkpan and didn't have a cull wish.

Karkat has both sense and not a single wish to be culled. Which is why the dreams freak him out so much.

He in a very tiny, almost non-existent way as a flush crush on the human. It's fucking ridiculous, because all his dreams tell him that she's silly and forgetful and weird and alien. Okay, so she's the cleverest human or troll girl he's 'met, but she's alien.

She has pale skin and green oculars that, according to his xeno biology class, don't match her blood color (but somewhat match her name). Her teeth are blunt (and he has not thought about what they'd feel like on his skin) and her cartilaginous hear handles are round not pointed.

Karkat thinks she's rather pretty in an alien sort of way. If he was at all into aliens, which he's not. He has a quite perfect possible maybe matesprit in Terezi (if he's honest with himself he's not sure what he has with Terezi). She's the perfect troll girl and he doesn't see her blindness as a handicap or 'defect' at all. And he'll gladly put his scythe into any one who calls her such things - not that Terezi wants or needs such defending. She can defend herself.

He likes to imagine sometimes that the alien girl would like him defend her, maybe even be flattered by his whiteknighting. She seems handy enough with the rifle of hers, but she's never seen her use it.

Gog damnit, he's thinking about that alien too much again. Why can't he dream of blood and death like a normal troll? Why does he dream about an alien girl reading silly books (though some of the romance ones look alright) or playing with what he assumes is her lusus - though oddly she has a older human guardian as well, damnit he should have paid more attention in the xeno-culture class.

Karkat scrubs his hand over his face and moves over to his computer. He'll bug Gamzee and forget all about Jade Harley for the moment.


	2. A Dream

Jade glares at the troll boy standing in the corner of her tower. "It's not like I invited you!" she huffs. Seriously, dreaming about the fictional character you have a crush on should be better than this.

Karkat glares right back, crossing his arms over his chest. "It must be your fault because trolls don't dream like this."

She rolls her eyes before she crosses to the other window and stares out at the clouds. Sadly, they don't show her much of anything she understands. "Death and war is what you dream about normally, yeah I know."

"How do you know?" he demands. He sounds torn between frustration and truly being upset.

Jade glances back at him. "From the manga?" she tells him. "I mean you're not real."

"You're the one that's not real," he shoots back. "Humans don't have this kind of power. We'd know about it. Humans don't have much power at all and the fleet will easily conquer you're pathetic populous. Of course, if I thought for a moment you were real I wouldn't be telling you this."

Jade resists the urge to stamp her foot. "Urgh, you're impossible. Why are you so much nicer in the manga? You're kinda sweet in that. Not obnoxious and insulting."

Karkat sticks his chin up, narrowing his candy red eyes at her. "I'll have you know there is nothing sweet about me. I am a fearsome member of the Threshecutioners and - "

"You're still just a cadet!" Jade protests. "Anyways your girlfriend Terezi thinks you taste sweet." It's a cruel tease, but he called her ugly! She knows she isn't the prettiest human girl, but he didn't have to be rude.

His face pale then flushes red. "How do you know that?" he demands, then scowls. "Because you're some sort of stress dream probably. This is so fucking stupid. This moronic. This is fucked on so many levels your human brain wouldn't comprehend it if you were real."

"You're the stupid one," Jade says, stalking across the room to poke him in the chest. "You still hide your blood color from your friends. Like Gamzee's going to care and Terezi already knows and doesn't give a shit. You have all these people around you that care about you and you don't even see it. You don't have to be lonely! You aren't stuck on an island most of the time with almost no friends and a crazy grandfather and - "

Something about his face changes into something like guilt or shame. "Jade - "

Everything around her blurs. _Oh no, _she's waking up!

There's a wet tongue licking her face. Jade opens her eyes and is greeted by the sight of Bec. She wipes her face off. "Good morning, Bec," she sighs.

Bec woofs happily.

Jade scratches his ears. "I wish you'd let me sleep a little longer," she still him, then she smiles. "Good dog, Bec, best friend."


	3. A Talk About Dreams

Title: Take on Me (2/?)

Rating: R (overall)

Pairing: Jade/Karkat (eventually)

A/N: WIP, Take on Me/Homestuck fusion, inspired by this video

Summary: Jade's only slightly obsessed with the manga _AlterniaBound_ and the candy red eyed troll that stars in it. Only slightly.

* * *

Jade's starting to worry about her dreams. Sure, she's had weird dreams her whole life, but there's a rhyme and rhythm to them. At least to her there is. She's always glad in gold flying and running around a wondrous land with happy creatures.

They aren't normal dreams. She found that out the first time she went to 'normal' school on the mainland and tried to talk to a girl she thought could be her friend about them. Jade learned pretty quickly after that to try and not be too strange. She just can't help it though.

"Jade, where are you today," Rose asks with a sigh, veering Jade away from almost walking into a tree. "You're more flighty that normal."

Jade gives Rose, her best friend, a bright smile. "Just thinking about someone - I mean something. And if I'm flighty what are you?" she shoots back playfully.

Rose is strange, but Jade likes strange. And Rose likes strange, which makes them great friends. Jade never was so happy as when Rose decided to go to college at the same place as Jade.

Rose gets that speculative little smile she gets when she's going to try and play therapist. Jade doesn't mind though. Rose won't tease her for dreaming about fictional characters. Even if that fictional character is a bit of an ass to Jade in her own dreams.

Okay, she'll tease her, but it'll be nicely.

"I knew it!" Rose says. "You like Dave, don't you?"

Jade blinks. Well, she does. Somewhat. She thinks she'd like him more in a few years after he grows up a bit more but - "No, I wasn't thinking about Dave. And you know I think he's sort of cute."

Rose tilts her head from side to side like a cat. "Well who is he or she that has you more distracted that normal?"

"You'll laugh," Jade protests.

Rose rolls her eyes. "I'm supposed to, it part of the best friend contract."

Jade makes a face at her. "Karkat Vantas."

"Karkat...you mean that alien guy from that manga you're alway reading?" Rose asks.

"You read it too," Jade reminds her.

Rose laughs. "Yeah, but I'm like two volumes behind. I've been spending my money on Fruits Basket remember?"

"_AlterniaBound_ is much better," Jade tells her, with a note of teasing in her voice.

"Dream on," Rose snorts. "So you're all distracted because of a fictional alien troll?"

Jade crosses her arms. "I keep dreaming about him."

Rose waggles her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Flushing crimson, Jade shakes her head. "No! Not like that!" She ducks her head. "He's actually kind of an ass to me."

"Isn't he an ass in the manga?" Rose asks. "Wow, you keep him in character even in your dreams? You really need to start writing fanfic, Jade. I mean you'd be stellar at it."

Jade sticks out her tongue at Rose. "And steal your fans? Never."

Rose laughs. "What fans? I got like maybe ten kudos on my last fic."

"I think that means at least ten people like your stuff, Rose," Jade points out.

Rose shrugs. "We aren't talking about my writing talent. We're talking about your dream alien," she says, her eyes mischievous. "So does he just insult you or does he flirt insult you like he was doing with Terezi?"

"I don't think I'd know the difference," Jade bemoans. "He's been hanging around in my dreams for weeks now and its getting annoying. He just sits in the tower most of the time."

Rose taps a black fingernail against her lips as she thinks. "Kiss him," she finally says.

Jade stares at her opened mouth. "What?!"

"Kiss him!" Rose repeats, a few other people look their way. "You'll know if he's insult flirting or not then. And don't tell me you won't remember too, I know you dream all vivid and stuff."

"I don't know," Jade says hesitantly. "You think it would work?"

"Which one of us has had a boyfriend?" Rose asks.

Jade snickers. "For about a week with John before you realized you liked girls better."

John Egbert is Jade's technical twin brother. While John was raised by their father, Jade was raised by their Grandpa. She didn't even know she had a brother until they met in high school. Sometimes she resents John just a little because for whatever reason their Dad kept him and not her.

"Just trust me," Rose persists. "If nothing else maybe you'll stop dreaming about him?"

Jade sighs and decides Rose has a good point. "Alright, I'll try it."


End file.
